


Avengers, Autobots, and Alphas, Oh My | A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by DrbWrite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Clint Barton, not actually fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrbWrite/pseuds/DrbWrite
Summary: Where Clint is an Independent Omega who don't need no alpha.





	

Just had a dream where the Avengers did a good thing, to the disapproval of the government…but the public very much approved, and they especially loved Hawkeye for the words he said. He didn’t speak of any flowery concepts, but was brutally honest about what he did and what the avengers did. So people started wearing Hawkeye inspired clothing and whatnot.

However, it was noted that Captain America wasn’t as open and supportive of his fellow avengers who did the thing, so that brought, of course, media commentary into why exactly that was.

To make it worse, Pepper had been seen berating Captain America for his stance and how, they especially needed his support, what with the public’s potential backlash at the fact there is an omega on the team.

Which of course got out to everyone, as somehow, a recording of that conversation got leaked. Which prompted a lot of government huffing and puffing. They support omegas, they say, omegas are special, they say, while still being forcefully ignorant anytime an omega even opens their mouth to say anything. That’s the way of culture, an omega keeps their mouth shut when the betas and alphas are having important conversations. Omegas are limited by profession: none in any leadership positions, no policing, firefighting, they cannot really get jobs, since no one takes what they say seriously.

Which prompts the government to try and smoke them out, preventing the avengers from accessing suppressants of any sort.

Cut to Clint being anxious and worried but keeping a straight face. He’s actually in the middle of talking to some of the Autobots (I guess that was the thing they dealt with in a way that offended the government? The arrival of the Cybertronians. He's speaking to a mech named Heat-something) when he feels the heat. The flush of his cheeks concerns the Autobots, but he makes his excuses and finds his way into a bathroom. He’s grasping his arms around himself as they twitch and grasp- and a deep sense of foreboding permeated the air. It was clear that there was no way to hide it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was eager to find out more, but someone knocked on our door, rousing me from my sleep. 
> 
> That sucked. 
> 
> Weird I was having such a detailed superhero dream.
> 
> Plus…I daydream more about DC heroes, but whatevs. It was cool.
> 
> Sorry about the lack of Clint. 
> 
> Will someone take up the sword and slay this beast?


End file.
